Episode III-IV Isolated Pawn
Episode III-IV Isolated Pawn is the fifteenth episode of the Anime adaptation. Synopsis Eva has solved the epitaph and found the hidden gold, but Rosa has done the same. The two of them strike a deal on how to split the gold, but Eva's younger self has other plans. Plot Summary First Half Eva is in shock to have discovered the gold hidden by the epitaph, when a voice congratulates her: it's Rosa. She's solved the epitaph as well, and laments not being fast enough to reach the bedroom; the two of them remark how they could just shoot each other and claim the gold for themselves, but they decide it's not worth it. Back outside in the arbor, Rosa and Eva discuss how to handle the gold. They then strike a deal: Rosa wants 150 million yen by the end of March, and Eva wants her to keep quiet about them finding the gold until later; she wants to figure out how to make Rudolf and Krauss accept her inheritance of the headship, planning to divide the gold amongst them. Meanwhile, Eva's younger self refuses to share the gold and remains behind in the bedroom, declaring herself to be the head of the Ushiromiya family. Beatrice then appears and acknowledges her as the true head, having solved the epitaph. She plans to honor her achievement, taking off her Head's Ring and giving it to her. Beatrice then announces that not only has the young Eva received Kinzo's gold and the wealth of the Ushiromiya family, but she's also received the title and powers of the Endless Witch. Beatrice spreads her arms and they enter a large hall, with Beatrice's furniture, Bernkastel, and Lambdadelta appearing. Eva sees Beatrice standing under a portrait of herself and holding a rod shaped like the One-Winged Eagle, and kneels in front of her. Beatrice officially grants her the titles of Golden and Endless Witch, the name Beatrice, and all of the Endless Magic. She then tells Eva to stand and accept the eagle rod; she takes it and transforms from having a schoolgirl outfit into a dress. As the congregation claps for her, the portrait of Beatrice is changed to be one of Eva, now EVA-Beatrice. Ronove introduces himself to the new Beatrice, and Lambda goes up to her, saying that if she hadn't signed on, EVA couldn't become a witch. The former Beatrice introduces her as the Witch of Certainty, saying that her recommendation as a witch from the senate was needed for EVA's succession as a witch. Bern goes up and tells her that she sees her succession not as a miracle, but a coincidence; she's introduced as the Witch of Miracles. The Stakes then introduce themselves to EVA, kneeling before her. Meanwhile, Battler expresses his disbelief that Eva became a witch and the new Beatrice. Beatrice herself is also surprised, thinking that nobody could solve the epitaph. Battler calls Virgilia to explain, who says that Eva merely received the title of Golden Witch, with the witch succession just a performance; it's meant to fit with Beatrice's interpretation of the epitaph being solved. Battler also tries to get a grasp of what the younger Eva actually is, with Ronove suggesting to treat her like an alter-ego of the real Eva. Beatrice then remarks that because she gave her name to Eva, she needs a new, cute nickname; Battler decides to call her Beato. Beato pouts, hoping to get a more elegant name as Ronove laughs. Eva and Rosa return to the guesthouse, greeted by the adults. Kyrie notes that Eva doesn't look too good, and Hideyoshi touches her forehead, seeing that she has a fever. Kyrie offers to call Nanjo down, but Eva refuses her and instead wishes to rest in her room. As she and Hideyoshi leave, the adults comment on how Eva must've gotten sick since there's been a murder and they've been eating canned food all day. Eva is now resting in bed with Hideyoshi pressing his hand against her forhead; he says it has magic in it, and that magic only appears if you believe. Eva recounts how she never believed in the story about Beatrice living in the forest, saying that if a witch did exist, it had to exist in her heart. She explains how since she was young, she's felt as though there was another Eva inside her, a witch, that was always encouraging her. She then grabs Hideyoshi's hand, asking him not to let go, saying that she feels like the witch inside her is growing stronger. He looks at her solemnly as he hears crying in the hallway; Maria is throwing a tantrum and wants to see her rose. Rosa tries to get her to calm down as Hideyoshi meets them, asking what's up: Maria says she wants to take care of the rose Beatrice gave her, and Hideyoshi asks her to quiet down since Eva is sleeping. Maria continues crying, and Rosa reluctantly takes her outside. Second Half The two of them are in the garden and Maria finds her rose, wrapped with a gold ribbon. Rosa then sees another person outside holding an umbrella and aims her gun at them: it's Eva. She wants to continue talking about the gold, but Rosa says not to do it in front of Maria; she still wants to keep her promise, as long as she gets her share. Eva then laughs as Maria asks who she is. Back in the guesthouse, the real Eva is still in bed and begins moaning in pain, feeling like something's stealing her body as Hideyoshi continues holding her hand. The fake Eva in the garden soon reveals themselves to be EVA-Beatrice, announcing that all the Ushiromiya gold belongs to them. Maria is overjoyed to see "Beatrice" as Rosa stands confused, wondering if that really is Eva. EVA then says that she is no longer the human Eva and will now carry out Beatrice's resurrection ceremony. She asks Ronove what to do, who says that with Beatrice's power, she can do anything. EVA announces that Rosa and Maria will become the first sacrifices to the new Beatrice, lifting them up into the air. As they scream in horror, EVA reminisces how, as a kid, Rosa always wanted to become a seagull and fly away from the island. Rosa exclaims that she wants to get down and EVA obliges, slamming her and Maria into the ground, killing them. Seeing what she's done, she uses her new powers to revive them. EVA expresses amazement at being able to revive dead people, as Ronove supports her. Extremely overjoyed, EVA continues to use her new powers, creating a giant jelly dessert around Maria and Rosa, who start suffocating. The jelly disappears. and then EVA summons a giant cake to crush them. EVA laughs at her handiwork as Beato in the metaworld laughs at the spectacle. She asks Battler if he's enjoying it too, to which he expresses his disgust. He wants her to get EVA to stop misusing her magic, but Beato laughs at it too, saying that she did the same things when she first got magic. Battler then asks Virgilia to do something, to which she says they only exist outside the gameboard and can't do anything. Beato continues to laugh and wants Battler to enjoy EVA's magic until he slaps her. Battler calls her a cruel monster, not wanting her to appear in front of him again, and disappears. Beato tries to see where he's coming from, thinking of EVA's murders as just an innocent prank. She asks Virgilia for advice, to which she says to just keep watching if she finds it fun. She disappears too, and Beato finally asks Ronove why Battler got so mad: he just laughs and says Battler doesn't have the same interests as her. Beato still doesn't understand; she's aware that they're enemies and opponents, but wonders why they aren't able to laugh at EVA repeatedly murdering Rosa and Maria. Ronove says that even he, a demon, can understand Battler's feelings, and cites Beato as being very thickheaded as the reason she still doesn't understand. Beato sends him away as well, and wonders what to do. Back in the garden, Rosa and Maria are lying on the ground, weary from being repeatedly killed by EVA's magic. EVA keeps talking about all the things she wants to do to them when Beato appears. She expresses her amazement at her magic and wants Beato to join when she starts reprimanding her. Beato tries to find the right words to say, saying that EVA already has two sacrifices for the second twilight and doesn't need to toy with them anymore. EVA ignores her, having heard from Ronove that Beato's own magic was much more brutal, referring to the first twilight in Episode 2. Beato says that she might've overdone it, and decides to show her how the predecessor Beatrice does murders. She goes up to Rosa, who wearily asks her to spare Maria; Maria cries, asking Beato to remember their promise of taking her to to golden land. Beato looks saddened as she tells her that she is no longer the Golden Witch Beatrice. To apologize for not keeping her promise, Beato hugs Maria and chokes her to death with invisible hands, citing it as her final rest. As Rosa looks on in horror, Beato lifts her up and slams her onto the fence gate, killing Rosa instantly. EVA thinks the kills were boring, asking why Beato didn't go all out; she explains that magic has to be used more elegantly, ordering her to follow her instructions from now on. Beato then summons Ronove and the Stakes and tries to give a speech about how dignity is important as a Golden Witch, and Ronove laughs, understanding that he and the Stakes must try to perform in a more "graceful" manner. As the furniture disappears again, Beato gives some parting words to EVA, telling her to act with dignity and be more reasonable. The clock strikes 11:00 as EVA kicks the ground, finding that to be boring. Teaser Rudolf narrates the preview, apologizing to the ladies gazing at the TVs for keeping them waiting. He says its finally time for the adults to talk, hearing of another new witch joining them. Rudolf remarks that he's gone though a 24-hour endurance run seven times and says "I hope you don't underestimate Jack-er, I mean Rudolf!" He wants to show off what he's learned from Western flicks, firing a gun and then taking a call from someone named Akemi. Apparently she misses his "lever-action abilities" and will meet him next Sunday; he makes more innuendos and ends the call. Rudolf says the next episode title and says something to who he thinks is Battler, but is actually Kyrie. She beats him up and leaves, and he apologizes. Soundtrack Trivia *In chess, an isolated pawn is a pawn without an ally pawn adjacent to it. Seen to be a weakness. *EVA-Beatrice's name is written is all-caps because the original Japanese translation in the VN has her name written in Katakana. Witch Hunt translated this by making her name all-caps, to differentiate from the human Eva. *Rudolf's narration in the preview references his seiyuu Rikiya Koyama's previous role as Jack Bauer in the Japanese dub of 24. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episode